Pyrylium, thiapyrylium and selenapyrylium dyes are known. They are known to have a variety of uses including use as electron accepting sensitizers in electron donating photoconductive compositions.
No dyes comprising telluropyrylium nuclei, including benzotelluropyrylium nuclei, have been available for any use. No starting materials with which to make telluropyrylium dyes are described in the prior art.